


Friends and Bullies

by JTR01



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: In a desperate group therapy attempt by Dr Leland, the Riddler reluctantly tells a story of a time when he was just Edward Nashton, and along with his best friend was bullied, and the horrific event that happened.
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Edward Nygma
Kudos: 7





	Friends and Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> This is very AU and is mainly done for my own amusement, as I like any of the civil interactions between Riddler and Joker and thought it would have been cool if they were friends. I don't own Batman. This is just a one shot made by a fan for fans.

"So what is this suppose to be for?" Jonathan Crane asked Dr Joan Leland, as she observed the six Arkham inmate currently in group therapy.

"This is a group session. I noticed a lot of you feel that the reason you ended up the people you are is because you were bullied or feel that you were bullied into making a decision that led to your currant states. I though it might be nice for a lot of you to get your feelings out on the subject." Joan told him.

"That's ridiculous." the Joker said with his arms folded, Harley sitting close to him and hugging him. "No one could have bullied me into being my awesome self."

"Joker, you don't even remember who you are. And you bullied Harley into being how she is now." Pamela Isly told him.

"No I didn't. I manipulated her until she was completely dependant on me. Completely different." Joker argued, with Harley nodding in agreement. "Plus, do you even think it would even help doc?"

"Honestly, I'm just grasping at any ideas that could help." Joan admitted. "I really don't want to still be doing this when I'm seventy."

"I think it might be a good idea Dr Leland." Jervis Tetch said with a nod, before looking at the man beside him. "What do you think Edward?"

Edward Nigma didn't respond. He was deep in thought, hating being here in this situation. He didn't want to share any stories from his past, specifically the part of his past that he most associates with any variation of the word bully. Not because he was bullied in anyway that was too painful to discus, as he took care of all his former bullies a long time ago. No, because of the one secret of his past that he could never tell anyone. Because if he did, who knows what the consequences would be?

"Edward?" Joan asked. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Edward said.

"Did this discussion affect you in anyway?" Joan asked, clearly interested and wondering if this was actually working. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Come on Gumby. Tell us one of the amazing guys who made your life a living hell so I can track them down and buy them a drink." the Joker told Nygma, grinning madly about him. "I can't wait to trade stories with someone who sees how funny it is to make fun of people like you."

"I'll pass thank you."

"Oh great, now I want to know who bullied him." Pamela grumbled with annoyance while Jonathan nodded.

"Look Edward, just tell us what you were thinking. If you do, I can try to get some new books in for you." Joan tried to bargain. Edward was about to refuse, but he saw that everyone was going to bug him until they find out. So reluctantly he sighed, deciding he will tell them as much as they need to know and nothing more.

"Fine. Well, when I was a kid I was picked on a lot, by pretty much everyone. I mean, I was terrible at sports, great at school work and I was the only one to understand how cool riddles were so what else was I going to be?" Edward said slowly, forming a plan on how to tell the truth without revealing the truth.

"Did you not have any friends?" Joan asked.

"Now there's a stupid question." Joker said with a laugh, causing Edward to stare at him for a second before continuing.

"Actually, I did have a friend. But just the one." Edward said, as memories began to fill his mind. "But we're into talking about him. We're talking about bullying right?"

"Yes. What is the first memory that comes to mind when you hear that word?" Joan asked, and reluctantly Edward spoke.

***

"So do you want to go to new arcade centre later?" Jack Napier asked his best friend, as the two walked away from Gotham High as crowds of students rushed out to go and have actual fun.

"I don't know. Those places are just filled with a combination of annoying children, angry apes and hormone driven monkeys." Edward Nashton replied, the last two referring to bullies and lovesick couples. "It's too stressful."

"You do know it's because you say things like that you are bullied." the fifteen year old told Edward. "But come on, we need to go out more. I mean you're my best friend, but I can't spend another evening hearing you come up with riddles."

"You say that like that's all I do." Edward replied. "I think we both get something from our weekly quiz games."

"Yeah I know how much you love quizzes Quizmaster." Jack replied.

"Oh don't call me that. You already call me Eddie when I insist on being called Edward." the fourteen year old told Jack, who was older than Edward by two months. "If you're going to give me another nickname, at least pick something cool."

"Fine I'll work on something with a better theme that you, a completely neurotic and obsessive control freak with very limited interests that annoys everyone to the point they make fun of you, except for me of course, agrees to." Jack told Edward, as the two of them crossed a street to be on the path to the building they lived in.

"What do you mean except for you?" Edward asked in confusion. "You make fun of me more than anyone."

"Yeah but I'm your friend so when I do it it's a good thing."" Jack explained as if it was obvious.

"You do realise when you say things like that, I'm only confused more by the vaguely described social rules created by the brainless masses." Edward told Jack, gripping his the strap of his bag that went over his shoulder that carried loads of schoolwork. It was a dark black colour, similar to Jack's with the only difference being that he didn't have as many books, as Jack only had the bare minimum of what he needed to get through the day.

"Look there you go again, saying things that get you bullied." Jack replied, before deciding to change the subject. "Anyway, let's start talking about something important. Such as girls."

"Oh not this again." Edward said with a moan.

"Hey, do you want to be single forever?"

"Yes. More than anything yes. I mean name one couple we know that isn't miserable?" Edward asked. When Jack didn't respond, he nodded his head in victory.

"You know, you act like you are some robotic alien from the future with no emotions, but the truth is you are a normal kid like everyone else." Jack told Edward, smiling as he said the one thing that Edward couldn't successfully argue to. "I mean, everyone knows you got a crush on Suzy Tuttle."

"I do not!" Edward yelled, his voice becoming a higher pitch. Jack laughed at how high it got while Edward's face went a bit red from a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Yeah you better not freak." a voice said from behind them. Before Jack and Edward could do anything, they were roughly dragged down an alleyway. They were pushed forward, and once they were sure they won't fall down they span around to see Alex Tuttle and his two friends Fred and Bill.

"Alex. How have you been?" Jack asked, trying to hide his nervousness. "Stop me if you heard this one. A horse walks into a bar and the bartender asks why the long face?"

"Shut up." Alex ordered, and Jack obeyed.

"What do you want Alex?" Edward asked. "Last I checked, it's the end of the school year. And you're moving to Star City and to a new school next year, so it's not like you're going to bully us into doing your homework next year."

"No I won't. Me and the guys are here to have some fun with you and your boyfriend before I go." Alex told them as him and his friends took steps towards Edward and Jack.

"Oh come on, do we really have to do this?" Jack asked as he and Edward took a few steps back.

"Yes."

"Well then if we have to, riddle me this first." Edward said quickly, his eyes looking around for anything that could help him. "What's dirtier than a rat, is fond of the colour blue and is more violent than an average Gotham citizen?"

"What?" Alex asked with a violent grin on his face.

"Cop!" Edward yelled as he pointed behind the three bullies. They instantly looked around, giving Edward and Jack the perfect chance tor in down the alleyway in hopes of escaping them.

"I can't believe they fell for that." Jack said as they dashed down a side alley. "I mean that wasn't one of your best and pretty much anyone could have figured it out."

"Yeah well I didn't have time to think up a better one!" Edward yelled at him. "Now keep running!"

For a second both teens thought they had escaped their would be attackers, until they heard the sound of footsteps behind them. Neither looked back, instead just trying to escape, as they turned at a corner and raced to get out of the alleyway and into a public street. However Edward suddenly felt something metal hit his head and make him fall to the ground, and he heard Alex laugh. He put his hand to the back of his head, groaning as he felt a bit of blood on the back of his head. He felt Jack grab him by the arms and pull him up.

"Come on Eddie! I don't really want to die today!" Jack shouted as he continued to pull on Edward. However, at that moment Alex arrived and punched Jack in the face, making him crumble to the ground.

"Oh yeah! That's what you get!" Alex said before kicking Jack, while Fred and Bill did the same to Edward. The pain was excruciating, as they kicked and hit at him. He knew he was going to get lots of bruises from this, and he heard Jack yell in pain as well. Edward wanted to do something to stop this, but he just couldn't. He didn't know what to do, a feeling that was unfamiliar to him.

"Alright get him up." Alex said to Fred and Bill, gesturing to Edward. The teen was picked up by his arms and Edward weakly stared at Alex, who was grinning viciously. "Come on Eddie, give me a riddle now."

When Edward didn't answer, Alex let out a grin as if sensing victory, until Edward spoke. "What has high blood alcohol content and lasts from sunset to sunrise?"

"What?" Alex asked.

"Me and your mum having a fun time in my bedroom." Edward said with a laugh. "I know, not that great of a riddle but it is one of Jack's best."

"You little fucking-" Alex began as he approached Edward, fists raised. At that moment Edward took a desperate shot and kicked at Alex. He didn't care that it likely would only lead to Alex beating him up even worse, but he didn't care. As his father always said when he got drunk and yelled at him, Nashtons don't go down without a fight. Only good advice he's ever given Edward.

Edward's foot collided with Alex's stomach, causing the bully to gasp in surprise and fall backwards a little, though he steadied himself by grabbing a bin. Alex glared at Edward and was about to approach him when something surprising happened. Alex fell to the ground when a metal pipe was struck against his back, wielded by Jack.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Fred asked as he and Bill threw Edward to the ground, approaching Jack. They did what they usually did, which was look big and scary. At first it seemed like that normal tactic was working, until Jack swung the pipe and Fred's face. Blood splattered at the side of the wall as Fred fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

"Jesus! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Bill asked Jack, looking between Fred and Alex. Jack didn't respond. He just began to laugh. A laugh that to Edward, as he stared at his friend from the hard ground, sent shivers of terror through his body. And the look in Jack's eyes was not one he was used to seeing.

"Jack?" Edward asked, his hear beating even faster from fear than it had been when these thugs were attacking him. "Are you ok?"

Jack didn't respond. Instead he swung the pipe faster than anyone could react at Bill, hissing him in the arm, He swung again, hitting him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground clutching his belly. Alex and Fred were starting to get up, clearly disoriented by what happened while Fred was holding his mouth as some blood fell out. Spinning around Jack swung the pipe and hit Fred again, laughing as he did before throwing the pipe away and swinging his fists at him. Edward looked at Alex, who was staring at Jack in horror, while Bill was still clutching his stomach. When he heard Fred yell in pain again, Edward acted as quickly as possible as he got up and dashed to Jack, grabbing him and pulling him off Fred.

"Jack! Snap out of it!" Edward yelled as he pulled at his friend, ignoring the pain throughout his whole body and the blood coming form his nose, dragging him away from Fred. Seeing this Alex picked Fred up while Bill got up slowly and walked to join his friends.

"You're a freak! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Alex said, though Edward could see the fear in his eyes. While their victims have often attempted to defend themselves, no one had gone as far as Jack did or behave the way he did. Jack's laughter had turned into a giggle, though that still scared Edward.

"Oh God, I need to go to hospital." Fred said as he held his face, which was clearly bruised and bleeding. Edward looked at Jack's hands and saw that the knuckles were completely bruised from the amount of hitting he did.

"Shut up Fred, toughen up." Alex ordered, obviously hoping to regain control of the situation and restore everything to how he believed they should be like.

"Alex come on, we should get him to the hospital." Bill told Alex as he continued to clutch his stomach, putting a hand on his shoulder to try and pull him away from Jack and Edward. Alex shrugged off his hand, causing Bill to glare. "Fine you selfish bastard, stay here. Come on Fred."

"Hey! Don't you walk away!" Alex ordered, freaked out by what was happening as Bill helped. Normally everyone listened and feared him, including his so called friends. So them not listening to him and his normal victims not being afraid were things he never thought could happen. Angry, Alex grabbed a small can of metal and threw it at them, leading to the horrific events that quickly unfolded.

Edward didn't know who Alex had been aiming for, but the can his Bill in his head. Unlike Edward he didn't fall over, but he did trip a little which caused him moving forward and dragging Fred with him, as he had an arm around him to try and support his friend. They didn't fall and Bill turned to shout at Alex, when a truck hit him and Fred. People screamed in horror while the truck screeched t a stop, and everyone ran to see what had happened, not noticing the small alleyway that the three teens had remained at. Edward couldn't see Alex's face, but he didn't wait. He gripped Jack's arm tightly, who was now silent as he stared blankly at what had happened, and pulled as he ran away.

***

The group were quiet from what Edward had just said, even the Jester of Genocide himself. Edward felt depressed after telling that story, hating as he thought about every second of it. It wasn't something he liked to remember. Joan, who was staring at Edward with pity and sympathy, spoke to him.

"So, what happened afterwards?" she asked.

"What normally happens in Gotham. The police called it an accident and forgot about it." Edward explained.

"But didn't you and your friend tell anyone?" Pamela questioned, not knowing Jack's name as Edward had refused to mention it. "I mean, neither of you were responsible."

"Alex's dad was rich, so I was pretty sure he bribed anyone he needed to so his precious son could move to Star city without any trouble." Edward told her. "And well, come on. I'm pretty sure we all know what the majority of people do in Gotham when they think they know of a crime."

"Don't get involved unless there is something in it for you." Jonathan said with a nod.

"And let me guess. If you had tried going to the cops, you and your friend might have been accused or something right?" Jervis asked. "I mean, that's what the majority of rich people get corrupt cops to do."

"Correct." Edward said.

"What happened to your friend?" Harley asked.

"Yeah. Guy seems way too cool to be your friend by the way. Loved how he beat that bully up." Joker told Nigma, laughing as he did. Edward stared at him, before looking at Joan.

"Can I go? I think I need to be alone for a little while." Edward asked, and despite noticing that she thought otherwise, Joan nodded and allowed him to leave the room. He let the guards escort him to his cell, which they closed behind him.

He waited for them to leave, before moving towards his small chest of draws. While it was against regulations to let the inmates of the asylum have stuff, the people in charge figured out that they were all more likely to stay in for a little while if they had things to entertain themselves, which is why Edward had lots of books and puzzles. But that wasn't what Edward was looking for as he opened a draw and began to rummage through it. He eventually pulled out what he was looking for: a small picture of him, age eighteen, and his best friend Jack. Edward breathed in deeply as he struggled to hold in his emotions. After all, it was difficult for him to see Jack as what he is now. Jack always blocked out anything too traumatic from his memory and retreated into some kind of fugue state, like what happened with Bill and Fred, but Edward never thought that Jack would forget him. But he had. And now all that was left of the friend he once had was now the Joker. Reluctantly, despite all his attempts to control himself such as reminding himself that the guards could hear him, Edward fell onto his bed and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense. Now while he doesn't have a sister in canon, Alex Tuttle is a minor villain called Crumbler who once fought Green Lantern and Green Arrow. But I hope you enjoyed it, and if you don't mind could you tell me if the present day scenes in Arkham were necessary? I wasn't really sure so I would like feedback.


End file.
